1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack assemblies mountable to trucks for transporting sheet material and the like and more particularly pertains to the transporting of sheet material and the like through improved rack assemblies mountable on trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack assemblies for trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, rack assemblies for trucks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting building components and materials through racks associated with trucks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of truck racks. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,331 to Faulstich discloses a vehicle ladder rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,336 to Mays discloses an interchangeable glass rack for pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,117 to Fagan discloses a ladder rack for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,768 to McNulty discloses a removable side rack and attachments for pickup truck vehicles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 to Henriquez discloses a vehicular ladder rack.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,194 to Kodis discloses a ladder support rack.
In this respect, the rack assemblies mountable to trucks for transporting sheet material and the like according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting sheet material and the like through improved rack assemblies mountable on trucks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rack assemblies mountable to trucks for transporting sheet material and the like which can be used for transporting sheet material and the like through improved rack assemblies mountable on trucks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.